


Feferi, Sollux, and Eridan's Fun Adventures

by diohol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Homestuck AU, Multi, homestuck crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diohol/pseuds/diohol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello!! i hope you all had a swell time this year for the hs poly ship swap!! i sure did!! so here is my assignment for thescyfychannel!!!!! i hope u enjoy it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feferi, Sollux, and Eridan's Fun Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



**(Modern Magic AU)** feferi using her powers in a local coffee shop as eridan scolds her and sollux is impressed

 

**(Modern Star Wars AU)** feferi is ?????? princess idk, eridan is a lame-ass jedi, and sollux thinks hes cool just bc he has that awful shirt (he's an engineer)

 

**(Magical AU & Marvel AU) **ooo combined!! sollux the sage and eridan the knight get turned into marvel heroes due to terezi's wand that feferi is using. so all three of them become marvel heroes


End file.
